Ghost of a Rose
by Fyliwion
Summary: Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so never let go... I will be your ghost of a rose..." (KaitoXAoko)


Disclaimer: I own very little.. okay notta. The Title is based on the song "Ghost of a Rose" by the band Blackmore's Night. If you ever get the chance to listen to it.. do so. If you've got it available listen to the song while reading this. As for the story? Well the charries belong to Gosho Aoyama (sighs)

__

The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...

The figure in white watched behind the branches of the tree out of sight from the visitors below. His face betrayed no emotions as he stared emptily at those who walked back and forth on the garden's path, ignorant of the unknown observer.  
The sanctuary was known for its beauty. Orchids lay along the walls draped like tapestries in exotic palaces, while trees stood guard, rising their faces to the sun. Like tears from a rainbow, the garden was a painters paradise.

But here, directly below the unusual visitor, lay the haven's jewel the rose garden. Instead of orchids, clinging roses grew along the wall and over the trees. Every breed, colour, and shape roses adorned this magnificent menagerie .

And it was amid these that a young officer of about 25 sat.  
Her eyes skimmed over the bright reds and deep mauves, and she gave no glance to the walls of sunset coloured blossoms. Instead she stared intently at a bush of beautiful snow white roses.  
The woman gave no sign to pick a rose from the bush, she had always been a stickler for rules. Instead she reached out brushing her hand against the blossom. Her face as expressionless as the Phantom's when she said:

_"Kaito."_

__

A maiden fair, in despair,  
once had met her true love there  
and she told him...  
She would say...

_"Who are you waiting for?"  
"My father, but he may not come because he's too busy..."_

"I'm Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you!"

The phantom forced himself to shake the young boy's voice out of his head clearing his thoughts from past memories, no... past lives.  
_That boy no longer exists, you have to remember that if you want to survive in this world._ It wasn't fair, but he had learned that life wasn't fair at an age most children still believed the world was perfect.  
The day his father died.. that made a new path for him.

_I knew my luck couldn't last... I guess I just refused to believe it.  
_Seeing the woman as she caressed the blossom forced him to look away and make him concentrate on his own poker face.

_"Promise me,_

when you see,

a white rose you'll think of me...

_"Kaito."_

Her fingers traced the rose's soft petals. It seemed impossible for something to be so simple, and yet beautiful. It seemed amazing that such perfection could exist, when life's imperfections shown everywhere else.

_"I'm Kuroba Kaito."_

She let out a sigh as a young man's ghost wavered just out of reach. There was a sparkle in his eye with some hidden trick, some piece of magic that he would form when she least expected it.

The face of a young man she had not seen or heard from in over five years.

"Baka," she muttered under her breath.

She grasp the flowering unthinkingly and let out a curse as a thorn pierced her finger. She felt a drop of blood well up as she nursed the wound. _Don't forget that even the most beautiful moment's have their tricks. Remember that life never knows what it's going to pull next._

"Baka" she said again, a little quieter, more towards herself.

Kaito had been like that, perfect and yet filled with every fault imaginable.  
The way he could never stay still. The way he would constantly pester her about bloody KID. The way he would flip her skirts whenever she wasn't looking, and then how she'd wear herself out chasing him.  
The way he'd flash his bloody smile as he stayed just out of the reach of her mop. The smile he kept just for her.

How every time she thought she was finally one step ahead, he'd still do something to surprise her.

And damn, it made her miss him more.

So why of all places... why when she finally had a moment off from her new job? Why did she have to come to the bloody rose garden?

If anyone at work knew where she was they'd probably laugh, or more likely never believe her.

Aoko? Nakamori's daughter spending her day off looking at roses? Ha!  
It was like someone saying her father had given up smoking-

And cursing.

Incredulous.  
And here she sat, surrounded by white roses, on her only day off.

Roses just like the very first one Kaito had given her so many years back.  
And after spending a childhood together?  
He vanishes off the face of earth with college.  
Well... he had called at first. Directly after, checking up on Aoko, and asking how she was. But after a month or so the calls stopped, until he cut off all connections with anyone from high school.

Like that Kaito, her Kaito, was gone.

No calls, no letters, no explanation...

No Kaito.  
Looking at the plain white rose and its deadly thorns she bit back tears of regret.  
"Where are you baka?" she said quietly.

"Don't you know I miss you?"

__

I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

_Do you Aoko? Do you miss me? Are you sure? I can wish- _her words hit him like knives, each feeling of pain in her voice diving deeper and deeper into his skin.

When he saw her pierce her finger, ever muscle in his body told him to leap down and wrap her into his arms. Every thought screamed for him to wrap the wound, no matter how small.  
Just to touch her hand, a brush of her hair, even to see her eyes alight on him.

Let her yell, let her cry, let her walk away, but God... just let her know he was there. Let her know that he was still watching.

Let her know that Kaito was still living for her alone.  
Mabye that's what had forced himself to wear his KID's gear instead of an usual disguise.

Mabye that's why he had risked being seen by some curious kid who might call him out any moment, while the thief found a gun at his throat, and more than likely held by the woman he was mooning over.

Mabye it was because if he was "just Kaito", he could never just stand by and watch.

And he couldn't let that happen.  
Kaito KID couldn't allow Kaito to take that risk and speak to her.  
Even if his very identity could be torn to shreds.

Kaito would let himself die before he saw Aoko hurt, and as a result he felt himself slip away into nothingness.  
So instead he claimed these few moments for himself. These few moments where he could just watch Aoko like when they were in high school.  
Those few moments that almost blew his cover.  
Funny they both should end in the same rose garden.  
Funny that it happened to be the same day they first met.  
Funny that he happened to have his KID outfit with him.

But then he did have a heist tonight, and he had known he wasn't going to be back in time to retrieve everything he needed.  
Of course, there was more KID than Kaito nowadays.  
Actually, if the whole situation wasn't so serious, it would almost be farcical.  
Here in the middle of a rose garden one of the most wanted criminals in the world sat in a tree mooning over newly made Officer Aoko, now co-head of the Kaito KID police force.

It almost made him laugh.

Almost.  
But the pain he saw in her eyes made him want to drown himself instead.

__

Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber

_He's going to come back. I know he will. "_He will!" she yelled bitterly.  
People turned her way staring at her outburst, but she barely noticed she had spoken aloud. The rose quivered at her shout, unoffending yet tearing her heart open as she stared at it.  
"I don't know why I came here..." she said to herself. "Why I have to be so silly. He's been gone for years now, face it Aoko, he's never coming back."  
But for some reason she couldn't accept it.

__

Her spirit wild, heart of a child,

_"Baka! Kaito get back here right now I'm not done with you!" A young woman swung a mop as a young man flew across her house to escape the onslaught.  
"I'm sorry Aoko! I didn't mean to use your physics homework for those origami cranes in the trick! I thought it was old work or something! Does it really deserve all out mop throwing!"  
He ducked a particularly low one as she screamed, "Yes!"  
"Well if your going to be like that-"  
She suddenly heard something behind her and felt a draft. She turned to see Kaito's sparkling eyes gleaming with mischief, "Red? Oh my, special occasion Aoko?"  
"KAITO! I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" She slammed her mop around, but some how he dodged it just in time. He sprinted out of the room and into the main hall of her house gracefully missing every hit.  
Suddenly he snapped his fingers, "Oh yes! I remember what day it is now!" Suddenly streamers and balloons fell from the ceiling.   
"Imagine me... forgetting your birthday!" Blue eyes flashed with glee as a chorus of, "Happy Birthday Aoko!" came from the myriad people that somehow Kaito had snuck into the room.  
The young woman turned crimson looking around flustered, "I-"  
"You honestly didn't think I forgot you're birthday now did you?" He looked at her grinning, "After all its not every day someone turns 18."  
"Kaito... why you.. I-" she stopped, her eyes meeting him for a moment. Something flashed in them, some hidden emotion. Then as if to distract her she felt another draft and found herself bellowing, "KUROBA KAITO I'LL-" while the party guest watched the race ensue._

Yet gentle still

and quiet and mild

and he loved her...  


It didn't seem right that he caused her so much pain. Everything he did seemed to just bring her more heartbreak.  
Or when she wasn't hating him with a mad passion.

When he had left a few years back, he knew it had been for the best. He had come so close to telling her the truth then, or even if he hadn't told her the truth, at least tell her how he had felt.

But those damn men in black.

_Bastards. _He thought remembering the first warning.

"No one gets hurt," was always the most important thing at any of his heists, and in the middle of a particularly difficult one, gun shots had just rung out.

By then he had met Kudo, and that detective knew who the bullets belonged to.

That didn't mean he was happy about it.

And when Kudo's girlfriend had been kidnapped-

The detective had got her back, but it was a wake up call for the both of them.

At least Kudo was in America with his parents... Personally Kaito didn't see how he had survived living with Mouri-san, he was having a hard enough time not breaking to pieces every time Aoko got closer to him at a heist.

He had to check up on her, obviously. After all she was supposedly his nemesis now, so a good phantom thief has to see what his enemy is up to... but watching her now...

__

"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,

He gave up.

He watched her break down, tears streaming down her face, and all rational thought went poof.

He, the most wanted thief in the world, was caught by the one woman who wanted his head the most: and she didn't even know it.

It took all his self-control to stop himself from diving straight off the branch and comfort her right there, KID outfit or no, but that little voice in the back of his head talked him out of it. Told him to at least change clothes first.

So a half a moment later he was regular Kaito and standing behind the tree next to the object of his affections.

Aoko turned as she heard a voice, "Ms? I believe you dropped this-"  
And found herself staring up into the deep sapphire eyes of Kuroba Kaito.

__

Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

She wanted to flee.  
Every muscle tensed as she met his eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. _Its a dream. I'm dreaming, this isn't happening. Any moment now I'll wake up, and find myself in my bed, and Kaito will have disappeared again.  
_Something flashed in his eyes, worry? She couldn't tell, but after all her thoughts and wishes, truthfully she was terrified of seeing him. Well not seeing him... just talking with him. Afraid of what might've changed.  
But instead she just stared and squeaked a small, "Oh."

Kaito grinned widely, _He's barely changed at all. Well he's except for the fact that he's grown out of all of the teen awkwardness, not that he ever had any. But if anything he's grown more handso- What are you thinking Aoko! Its Kaito!  
Ignore the fact I've been thinking about him for the last.. what? day?  
_She finally took the flower and he smiled, "Ah then I was right, we magicians know these things" he winked at her, which confused her.

_Does he even know its me? Mabye he doesn't- In which case he's forgotten about me completely and doesn't care. And that would be worse and oh- _she wondered what would happen if she paged herself and ran off claiming KID just announced a heist or something to that effect.  
"So-" the man leaned against a nearby tree with a smirk, "How are you doing Aoko?"  
"I'm doing fi-" she stopped and suddenly snapped awake. "Why you! You did know it was me all along!"  
Kaito grinned, "And here I thought it was you who had forgotten me! What with the way you were staring so intently at my eyes-" she could hear the teasing in his voice but it didn't stop her from turning red.

"I was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Not!"  
"Whatever you say!" he threw up his hands smirking.  
"Speaking of... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU BAKA!" she yelled at him from where she was sitting. He winced and cowered slightly

"Erm-" he froze. She thought she saw something flash in his eyes- (was it regret? pain?).

"Well Kuroba Kaito? I'm waiting-" she tapped her food against the ground in frustration.  
"Ah-"  
She was glowering again, and personally he was surprised she hadn't pulled a mop out of thin air.  
Or forced him to-  
"I'm waiting Kaito-"  
"Uh- Well- You see. Ummm... first I was busy with college ya know? And started getting sidetracked and all. And rarely had time to do anything even with relatives. And then, uh I went and studied abroad in America- I actually came by to see you 'cept someone said you were in Osaka for something." _Thank god he had as good a memory as he did. _"And when I finally did try to get a hold of you, well you were in Okinawa for that KID heist- and since by then you were already working with your dad on the force-" he shrugged. _Smooth Kaito, your the world renowned Kaitou KID, and this is the best you can come up with for why you haven't even called her in the last couple years. Really... Really... Smooth._

"So you couldn't even give me five minutes to let you know your alright? Baka! Like I care where or what I'm doing! Just let a person know your still alive at least! Of all the irresponsible-" she wasn't yelling, but anger shone in her eyes.

Kaito looked away so she wouldn't see his face, he had a feeing she was breaking away at his much worked on mask. "Sorry, I didn't know you cared so much..."

"AHO! Of course I care!"  
"Well I guess its good to know someone does-" his eyes flashed with mischief, and he looked back at her. As he saw her face look downcast, and worried, he suddenly maneuvered around lifting her skirt just enough to tease her.  
"Ohhh looks like your still as unique as ever-"  
"KAITO YOU PERVERT!" she yelped at him. "WHY YOU- HAVEN'T YOU GROWN UP BY NOW?" she looked as though she might pull out a gun or something of the sort.  
"Nope!" he said beaming. Deciding that it may not be prudent for her to resort to drastic measures he lifted up a hand and pulled out a mop from midair, identical to those from High School. With a flourished bow he handed the 'weapon' to her, and then with a wink darted under a swing.  
The park visitors stared in amazement at the odd dance the two seemed to participate in, a strange dance the two knew only two well.  
And both looking happier then two children at play.

When all was done,  
she turned to run

The look in her eyes as she chased him never ceased to amaze Kaito. The passion, the joviality, the- love? Not for him necessarily, but at least in the chase.  
Mabye that's how he learned he loved her.  
Now after a thorough pursuit that scared away a good portion of the patrons ,she was leaning against the mop smiling at him, and breathless from the exercise.  
"Told you that you still couldn't catch me!" Kaito teased the girl.  
Her eyes flashed, "Humph! Of course I could! I'm just a bit out of practice that's all-"  
"Uh-huh whatever you say Aoko!" he said smiling at her, but underneath he felt his heart give a squeeze. In truth, she was the one person who had the chance to catch him. He knew that if he was caught she'd be the one to unveil him, and he didn't know how he'd survive when that happened.  
_She'll hate me that's for sure._

There was a quiet silence, both just relishing in the others company, when Aoko spoke up, "I missed that."  
"So did I."  
Both looked at each other, and felt a blush creep up in their cheeks. Kaito took a step near her, closing the little distance they had between them.  
"I wish I had come sooner... honestly Aoko. I never meant to leave for that long-" she saw pain in his eyes.  
"It's alright... I forgive you Kaito..." she had dropped her mop from earlier, and was looking up at him eyes filled with emotion.  
He reached out and touched her cheek just slightly. Instead of pulling back she just continued to look up, her heart beating fast in her chest. She could her his heartbeat quicken, and feel his warm hand as it smoothed back a lock of her hair.  
She was holding her breath as he slowly bent down, and gently placed a kiss onto her lips.  
Fire ran through her, a passion she had never felt before. She felt herself pulled into the kiss, and soon was gripping at him, kissing back with just as much fury.  
Kaito brought his arms around her, closing her into a deep embrace. His breath came ragged, and he drew back from the first kiss only to take a second more passionate then the first.

She responded warmly.

While she had hoped, dreamed, fantasized of Kaito suddenly appearing and taking her into his arms, she didn't believe that Kaito... her best friend Kaito, normal, funny, hilarious, sweet Kaito, would actually do it. Some part of her mind said it wasn't right, that this might be a mistake...

And yet...

She melted as he brought her even closer.

She was conscious of everywhere they touched, every movement he made, she could smell his sweet breath that was almost as sweet as the flowers that surrounded him.  
And that kiss made her realize...  
She could never let him leave again.

__

Dancing to the setting sun  
As he watched her

Something told him it was absurd, that he hadn't seen her in years, and the last thing he should do was kiss her.  
But he couldn't heed it.

And when she kissed back...

_Is this a dream? It must be... must... why would she kiss back? I mean... she has every right to kill me, oh God what did I do to deserve this? _He stopped thinking

He went in for another kiss, his senses more attuned then normal. She let out a sharp gasp as he held her in his arms.

Like a lioness she clung to him refusing to let go. He found himself holding her tighter, kissing her fiercer, but knowing the whole while this was forbidden.

Impossible.

But she was so beautiful, and she held his heart.

Caressing her hair, holding the woman he loved more then life itself in his arms, he wished he could die there.

Die now before anything else happened.

Before the end of the kiss came.

_I wish we could stay like this forever but-_ he cursed mentally. _But I have to let you go._

He broke away.

Aoko grabbed for him and pulled him back.

"No."

"Aoko..."

"Never. I won't let you leave me again."

"Aoko, I have to... look at me." She was staring at him, eyes filled with fear and tears.

"Kaito I love you!"

"No Aoko. Don't...please...don't do this to yourself-"

"Listen to me... I LOVE YOU!" she screamed the words, not caring who heard it. Tears were streaming down her face now. Kaito stood emotionless, wondering how long before his own poker face fell. Before the last remnants of his already broken soul, fell away.

"Aoko- You, we... we can't." he choked on the words.

"Kaito please-"

"Aoko.. look at me." This had to be done. That idea, that realization forced him to take command of his emotions. To at least act strong.

This was his fault, and as much as he wished it otherwise too many years had passed. The reality had come that it was too late.

"_Kaito" _her voice was barely a whisper.  
"Your husband loves you Aoko."

The words fell like stones.

"_Kaito-" _her voice was strained, pleading him not to go on.

"You know that. I know that. Its not fair to him... its not. And you... you care for him-"

"But I love _you _Kaito! He would-" she barely kept herself from screaming. He was leaving again, she knew and it and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"He is your _husband _Aoko. You made that choice long before I came back..."

She fell to the ground dissolving in tears.

"Oh No... Don't. Please Aoko Its my fault-" his mask was slipping, "I... God... Aoko I'm so sorry. I should have told you years ago, but it was dangerous. It wasn't- I couldn't-" this time it fell. He didn't cry, he couldn't let himself do that, but for the first time since before his father died, Kuroba Kaito's pain shown clear in his voice, in his body and on his face.

"I should have waited, I knew I should have-"

"No Aoko! Never... Never think that. He loves you and that's what matters" the words were digging into his heart. " You'll live a happy life, together with a man that loves you. You'll have adorable children that probably grow up to catch the Kaito KID, and no doubt you'll be happy. And after time you'll forget about me-"

"NEVER!" she said.

"Yes.. You will. And I'll be a fond memory... A best friend that left along the way- Mabye I'll see one of your children some day. Teach them a few tricks... a gift from an old friend you can call it-" it was killing him but he had to do this. He knew that now.

"Never Kaito. You'll never just-"

"I will" Now he was next to her again, bent down in front of her. "And that's how it needs to be."

She looked down, tears falling into the dirt.

He drew up her chin, "But Aoko?"

She looked up and met his eyes and let out a gasp staring at his eyes. The fire, pain, magic.. everything so clear to her...

"Aoko remember one thing-"

"What?"

"This" he took one last gentle kiss. Magic and fire behind its cover. It made her melt, but somehow healed her heart.

As he drew away he said softly, "I love you."

And like the setting sun, was gone to the shadows.

Left only in Aoko's memories.

__

And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever

A white moonbeam glistened on top of a clock tower in central Tokyo, just a play of light in the night.

The moonbeam seemed to stand, a shadow made of mist, watching the scene below.

A middle aged woman walked next to her young daughter under the shadow of the beautiful structure.

The pair looked so alike, both had long dark hair that was as wild as it was beautiful. Eyes that glistened with the lights of stars, and both carried a mythical beauty.

A perfect pair.

The little girl tugged on her mother's sleeve and giggled. Words lifted just enough for the shadow to hear.

"So you've been chasing the Kaitou KID that long? But I heard this clock tower was stolen years ago!"

"Uh huh. That was when your grandfather was still trying to catch him." the woman smiled at the little girl.

Suddenly the little girl frowned, "But its still here..."

"Yes it is." Here the woman let out a sigh, "The one heist he never finished. Sometimes I think he didn't do it to steal it... but mabye to save it."

"Save it?"  
"Yes.. Because he tried to take it, I think that's why it has lasted so long- Of course I didn't know that then" her eyes glittered with the reflection of the moon.

"So Kaitou KID may not be all bad?"

"No. I think he's just trying to find his way."  
She sat with the little girl on a bench and told her stories of her childhood. The Phantom listened as she told stories of a little black haired boy who gave her a rose so long ago, of clock towers and heists, and of fairytale love never meant to be.

Things of the woman's past.  
Now just fond memories.

And the shadow just listened-

As the moon reached its highest peak slowly the phantom held up a single gem in his hand. A jewel that looked to be made of moonbeams and the heavens.

A jewel that glowed red in the light.

And wept crimson tears.

__

"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

"Mother what's that?" The little girl turned to see a glimpse of crimson light flash nearby.

The woman looked up, and in the light caught sight of a white cloak disappearing into shadows that hung in the night. "I'm not sure darling. Shall we check?"

The little girl pulled her over, and sitting at the foot of the clock tower lay two solitary white roses, perfect and fresh even though it was winter.

"Look mother! Roses!" The little girl picked one up and giggled, "A tall beautiful flower like you and a tiny blossom like me! And they're white! I've never seen a white rose before!"

The woman bent down and picked up the blossom feeling a single tear fall down her face.

"So it is."

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o

This story was not suppose to end like that...

It was suppose to end happily, with Kaito and Aoko getting back together.

It was suppose to be a sweet, happy story.

And THIS is what it became.

I actually cried writing it. That was a first. My muse took control and I cried while I wrote the ending.. believe me. That's not a pleasant feeling going "But I want Kaito and Aoko to kiss and run away into the sunset!" while your hands are typing "She left him forever."

Oh well.

Sorry for the angst. But blame my muse not me. I wanted to write it my way, but my inspiration made me write it this way.

And you can make whom she married whoever you like. Hakuba, random charrie five... even Shinichi if you like XD. I didn't want to put a name to it. So its your choice

Also I'd like to note... yes I knew that the rose should've been red or pink or something, but I saw it first in black and white form.. and thought a white rose is more poignant.. so I'm using artistic license.


End file.
